


SV: Under the Covers

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	SV: Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“You okay?”

 

“It was horrible, Lex!” He made a face.

 

Lex tried to kiss him, but Clark pulled away.

 

“Why did I have to kiss her? It was like kissing plastic!”

 

Lex chuckled, earning himself a glare from Clark. “It was your idea, Clark. Besides, you accomplished your objective, right? Now that Lana’s convinced you’re interested in her, no one will suspect anything about us.” This time, Clark allowed Lex to wrap him in a hug. “And,” Lex said, pausing to kiss him on the lips, “Chloe saw you kissing her too. Her gossip will have you straighter than Pete.”


End file.
